


Love triangle NHC

by curvysparkles28



Category: New Hope Club
Genre: Breece, Greece, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curvysparkles28/pseuds/curvysparkles28
Summary: "Reece Bibby, from XFactor? He was in that one band named Stereo Kicks. We could add him into the band" George said.*In which both George and Blake fall for Reece. But who'll Reece want?*
Relationships: Reece Bibby/Blake Richardson, Reece Bibby/George Smith
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all like it. :-)

Blake's POV

"Reece Bibby, from XFactor? He was in that one band named Stereo Kicks. We could add him into the band" George said. Reece Bibby, I have seen him on tv. He's really talented. The first time,I saw his audition I was in a trance because of his voice (just voice). After that I watched it quite a few times again. He nailed it. I think he sang disclosure better than the original version. Simon liked him as well. He was put into that band named "Stereo Kicks" but I think they broke up. It couldn't land any record deal. If Reece joins us, then I'm sure we will make a great team.

Ben hummed at George and asked "Why him?" To which George replied "He is a really good Singer, plays guitar and I guess Bass as well. He's around our age. He's from Lancashire. He would be the perfect add to the band." Ben smiled at that and mumbled "Seems like George has done quite lot of research on him." We laughed at that. Ben asked "Anyways, what is your say Blake?" I nodded "He seems really talented Ben, I've watched his performance. George's right, he would be a perfect add. Go ahead and contact him." George smiled brightly at that. 

I met George about a month ago, he contacted me after watching my YouTube covers. Ben, his manager, asked the two of us to add more members into our team. We've been going through a couple of guy's profiles but we never got the perfect one. Now we found Reece, who is perfect. I really hope he accepts this offer and joins our band. 

It's as if George read my thoughts because as soon as Ben left to contact Reece he said "I really hope Reece accepts the offer and joins us." I nodded at that and smiled nervously. 

I really want to meet this Reece guy. I don't know why but I think if he rejects the offer I'll be crushed. Hopefully you accept us Reece.

-×-×-×-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all like it. :-)

George's POV

Blake and I were waiting at my place for Reece to come. Ben said he agreed to be in the band but first he wanted to meet us. I'm excited as well as jittery to meet him. I was pacing across the room. 

"Mate, why are you getting so jittery?" Blake asked. "I just uh, I mean, I really want him to be in the band. I hope he likes us." I replied. "Don't worry G, he seems like a nice guy, I'm sure he'll like us." Blake said. 

Then the bell rang, it was him! "I got it" Blake said and ran forward to open the door. 

There he stood, Reece Bibby. His Beautiful Green eyes shining brightly, a smile on his face that made cute dimples on his smooth cheeks. Gorgeous blonde hair swiftly sitting on his forehead. Wait, why am I thinking about him like this? I don't even know him well. 

Ignoring my feelings, I went ahead to greet him. Ben said "Guys meet Reece Bibby." and then he pointed at Blake and said "Reece, this is Bake Richardson", pointed at me and said "and this is George Smith, this is his house we are at." Reece smiled at us "Nice to meet you lot." His accent, woah, it's just as attractive as his face. Ugh, stop thinking about him like so.

The rest of the evening was spent talking and knowing each other well. Reece told us about his experience with Liam Gallagher. We were amazed. Reece is really amazing. I can say that on behalf of both me and Blake. Blake seemed intrigued by Reece as well. 

He fits within us so well. Both of them were gonna spend the night here at my place. Mum and Dad liked them as well. 

After dinner, everyone wished each other goodnight and went to their rooms. My room was right opposite to the guest room. 

As there was only one guest room, it was finalized that Reece and Blake are gonna take the guest room. It's for them to decide who sleeps on the bed and who sleeps on the couch. I wish I could sleep in the same room as Reece. Blake is lucky.

-×-×-×-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a KUDOS and COMMENT below your opinion. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all like it.

Blake's POV

"You can take the bed mate, I'll take the couch." I said. "Oh no no, you take the bed, I'll be totally comfortable on the couch." Reece said back.

We both got to share the guest room at George's house. There's one queen sized bed and a couch. It felt like going to live in a hostel for the first time and you've got someone as gorgeous as Reece Bibby as your roommate. Okay, snap out of it now.

"No mate, I'm telling you, take the bed." I argued. At that Reece made a face that I can only assume is his thinking face. *cute*. "You know, we could always share the bed, I mean, if you're okay with it obviously. I don't mind sharing the bed with you." He asked with raised eyebrows. Sharing a bed with Reece, that's not a bad idea, it's just Reece, my unofficial band mate. "Yeah, yeah why not?" I said. He raised his eyebrows again and asked "You sure?" to which I nodded "Totally sure, c'mon let's go to bed. It's late." He smiled and nodded. Oh it's gonna be a long night for me.

I took the right side of the bed and Reece took the left side. "Goodnight Blake." He whispered in his heavy night voice. It sent shivers up my bones. "Yeah, goodnight Reece." I said and switched the lights off. It was dark but there was a little bit of light coming from outside that made it possible to look at each other's faces. We both slipped under the covers. It was a chilly night and yet Reece's body being so close to mine provided me with warmth. 

It might be around 3 am and yet I couldn't sleep. Reece's face was all I could concentrate upon, it was shining beautifully. I was sure that Reece was fast asleep because of his soothing motions of breathing. 

I was now trying to sleep when all of a sudden Reece shifted a little bit towards me, our fingers touched and it sent sparks up my body. Woah, okay, what was that? I barely even know him and this is what effect he has on me. I didn't move my fingers, instead I caressed his fingers gently. His skin is so smooth and soft. Hopefully I don't wake him up. He looks so innocent in his sleep.

The softness of his skin, warmth of his body and even motions of his breathing is what made in slip into deep slumber.

-×-×-×-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's boring and short.  
> Leave a KUDOS and COMMENT below your opinion. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all like it.

George's POV

It is the next morning, we have had our breakfast. Now it's time to finalize everything. Ben has joined us for he is to make a contract for us.

"So, Reece, what do you think? You wanna join the band or what?" Ben asked. 

All of a sudden, my heart started beating rapidly. We showed him our individual covers and yesterday we even sung a few songs together, but what if he doesn't like us? Or what if he thinks this band thing won't work? Please Reece, I don't want you to go. 

"Yes Ben, I'd love to join the band. George and Blake are amazing. And hopefully you guys want me in the band as well." Reece said.

Blake and I were now smiling widely. I'm so happy. "Yes Reece, we'd definitely love to have you in our band. You're wonderful mate." I said. Smilingly, Blake nodded. Reece smiled at us. Ben nodded "okay then, do you guys want anymore band mates? If so I can start searching for them." More band mates, I feel like we're enough. This is it, the three of us were meant to be in a band together. I don't think I want a new one. Blake looked at both of Reece and I knowingly. I guess we all felt the same. He said "Ben, I think this band just needs the three of us. We don't want anymore member." Ben nodded "Okay, now I need to go make some calls and finish up my work. I'll be back tomorrow. Till then, hopefully you guys will come up with a band name." 

A name for the band, shoot, why did I never think of that? 

All 3 of us were sitting in my bedroom and writing down random names for the band. Blake suggested "The Tree". I mean, it wasn't that bad. Maybe not the best, but we can work with it I suppose. Until Reece spoke up "Blake, that is a great idea, but maybe we can ponder upon more names. I mean, only if you guys want obviously. I don't wanna rule you guys. Sorry, if I made you think like that. I don't - " He was nervously blabbering now. I touched his shoulder and told him "Reece, Reece mate, I don't think that, and I'm sure Blake doesn't either." Blake nodded "Yeah mate, in fact, I'm glad that you gave your opinion. Your opinion matters just as much as ours to this band. C'mon let's write down some cool names." Reece sighed and nervously smiled at us. I felt his tensed composure and said "Hey, don't worry, we're all in this together ay. C'mon I'll give you a shoulder massage, you seem tensed." He shook his head "no George, I'm fine, you don't have to get worked up for me." I smiled "oh c'mon, come 'ere I'll give you a massage." I took a hold of both of his shoulder and started massaging him. He tried to protest a little but gradually gave in. He seemed to relax into my touch. When I gave a squeeze right between his collar bone and shoulder, he moaned softly "oh". Oh woah, that's so hot. I'd do anything to hear that moan again, it was so sexy. 

We were so lost in our own little bubble that we totally forgot Blake was sitting right infront of us. He coughed a little to grab our attention. It seems like Reece snapped back into reality, because he straightened his shoulder and smiled at me "Thanks G, you give really good massages, I feel relaxed now." I smiled at him "Anytime Reece." 

Blake spoke up "Reece, you're okay now?" 

"Yes, yes I'm totally fine." Reece smiled.

Blake moved his hand forward and kept it on Reece's. "I'm glad" Blake smiled at Reece. I raised my eyebrows at their contact. *I'm not jealous* this is a friendly gesture, of course.

Reece smiled back and I don't know maybe I'm hallucinating but I felt this awkward tension among the three of us. Maybe this is just because we're all new to each other. It'll be fine with time.

Finally Reece broke the tension and said "Okay, ideas ideas, we need an amazing band name. So let's get to working." Blake and I nodded.

We got back to scribbling names. This time I feel, we'll definitely come up with an amazing name for our band.

-×-×-×-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Do leave a KUDOS and COMMENT below your opinion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all like it.

Blake's POV

"How about *the hope*?" George spoke.

It's 7 in the evening and we're still here scribbling down different names for our band. 

"It's a nice name, but I thought we wanted *club* in our band name." Reece said.

And yeah, we decided that we want to include *club* in our band name so that our fans could be a member of our club, if we get any fans for that matter. 

"Ugh, I need some tea. Shall I make some for you guys as well?" George asked. 

"That'd be great" Reece and I said simultaneously, then looked at each other and laughed. George nodded and went downstairs to make us tea.

In a few minutes, George came in with 3 cups of Yorkshire tea.

We were all tired and needed some rest but we have got to submit a name by tomorrow to Ben. 

We are all so new at this band thing, how are we gonna pull this off? I sighed.

"New, that's it!" Reece yelled. Wait did I just say that out loud?

"Yes you did Blake." Reece laughed at me. 

Again?! Ugh whatever.

"Anyway, you just gave me an amazing name for our band." Reece said with a beaming smile. 

"I did?" I questioned confusingly.

"Go on Reece." George said curiously.

"How about *New Hope Club*?" Reece suggested.

And woah! The names sounds right, so right for our band. Reece is a genius.

"Haha, thanks Blake." Reece blushed.

Wait, did I do it again? I need help.

"It definitely is an amazing name. I think it's perfect for our band." George said.

"So *New Hope Club* it is." I declared and scribbled it down on a paper.

-×-×-×-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Do leave a KUDOS and COMMENT below your opinion.


	6. Chapter 6

George's POV

It was the first day of us officially being a band. New Hope Club. I like this feeling of being in a band, in a group where I share my passion with my mates.

Ben told us to start making covers on YouTube. This way we will get audience easily. 

So, right now we all are pondering upon which song to cover first. There are many options like "Story of my life" by One Direction and "Something" by Beatles but none of them seemed right for our first ever cover together.

"How about *Wake Up* by the Vamps?" Blake suggested.  
"Yeah, we could do that." I said because this song is sung by The Vamps which is an amazing band and I really look up to them.  
"Let's do it then." Reece smiled his winning smile and his cute dimples appeared making him look angel-like. Oh my god! Focus George, focus.

\----------  
Everything was set. A mic infront of us.  
Reece is supposed to sit on a cajon on the far left and play bass and cajon while Blake and I will be standing up playing guitar.  
"Ready, 3 2 1, Action" Ben said with a thumbs up as he set up the camera.

We started playing the instruments.

~~~~~~~

"So wake up!" We all sang in unison.  
"Cut" Ben yelled.  
We all had wide smile on our faces now. We finally recorded our first cover together.  
"Well done boys. That was great. Y'all have a long way to go." Ben appreciated.  
We were all grinning by now.  
And yes, I think we did really well. Reece's voice is angelic I swear. The way he played his bass and I was surprised at how well he played the cajon. I DID NOT try to sneak a peek at him. I DID NOT. 

"Cool, y'all can go and do whatever now. I'm gonna edit this and post it on YouTube tonight." Ben informed without even looking at us, busy much.  
"Okay lads, let's go have lunch in the restaurant nearby. I don't know about you guys but I'm hella hungry." I spoke.  
"Yes yes, can we please go to the park near the restaurant after we are done?" Reece asked with his same old cheeky smile and how can one say no to that smile!  
I was about to speak when-  
"Yeah sure mate, as you wish." Blake smiled at Reece affectionately. OKAY!

\--------

After we are done with our lunch, we were all walking towards the park when Ben called me.  
"Yeah Ben." I answered.  
"You guys forgot to shoot an intro." He replied.  
"Oh shoot! Okay okay, we'll shoot one right now and send it to you. Alright?" I spoke.  
"Yeah, better but do it fast yeah!" Ben said hanging up.

"Guys, we gotta film an intro for our cover." I said with a shrug.  
"Oh right, let's do it then."  
Blake took out his mobile and we filmed an intro in which I couldn't control my laughter I don't know why.

\--------  
We are finally back from the park and we are all really tired because of playing football for so long.

We are now sitting in my drawing room with our mobile phones in our hands.  
I was just checking upon my Instagram feed when Reece got a call.  
He stiffed up as soon as he saw the caller ID. Who could it be? He excused himself and went to the balcony to talk to this unknown person who got him so worked up.  
Blake and I looked at each other in confusion and shrugged.

In a few minutes a frustrated Reece came back into the room. 

I guess Blake sensed it as well and asked "Something wrong mate?"  
"Hella wrong, yes. My ex girlfriend called."  
I was shook. His girlfriend. Obviously! Why did I never wonder if he's dating someone or not?  
Ignoring the burning sensation at the pit of my stomach I asked "oh, what did she say?"  
I was scared he'd say *we are back together* but instead he said "She freaking wants to come back in a relationship now that she knows I'm in a band." 

-×-×-×-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, old days! I'm not a fan since their first cover but I have been since the *dusk till dawn* cover days.
> 
> who do y'all think is the ex girlfriend? ╮(＾▽＾)╭
> 
> Please leave a KUDOS and share your opinion.  
> ⊂((・▽・))⊃  
> xoxo
> 
> ~ curvy


	7. Chapter 7

George's POV

Anais Gallagher. Reece's ex girlfriend.  
Noell Gallagher's daughter and Reece's inspiration Liam Gallagher's niece.

Okay, maybe I did a little bit research on her. After all she is coming to visit us tomorrow.  
Yeah, Reece couldn't deny her from coming because she is a "star kid". Reece's expression clearly showed how irritated he was because of this fuss.

"Help me out guys." Reece whined pacing back and forth across the room.

"Reece, how do we help? She's Liam Gallagher's niece but I don't think she'd be some typical arrogant star kid. I think she'd be pretty chilled out." I said. Wait, why did I say that? Damn you George.

"Oi oi, I think Georgey has a crushy" Blake spoke in baby tone. huh, wouldn't you wanna know about my crush.

He is playing some sort of game on his mobile. Although he is focused on his game, his ears are still wide open and he keeps commenting in between our conversation.

An annoyed Reece pulled the mobile out of Blake's hand and threw it nearby on the bed. 

"Hey, I was about to make a high score." Blake yelled. 

"Seriously Blake, I think we have a bigger problem here." Reece spoke out. Blake rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"Anais is not some chill kind of girl. As for you George, she definitely is a typical star kid. I don't even know why I dated her. Maybe just to experience how it felt like to be in a relationship. I broke up with her as soon as I realised I didn't have any feelings for her but I guess she didn't quite get it."

"So, you're telling me you dumped her?" Ben, who I didn't even know was present in the room, chuckled and spoke.

Reece nodded "Yeah, I did. I was really scared to do so though because I thought this would make a bad impression of me infront of her family that obviously I adore a lot. I mean, who doesn't?"  
All three of us nodded in unison.

Reece continued "But, turns out she never told her family about our relationship so she didn't break this news to her family either." 

"So, why does she want to get back together?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, maybe because she knows now that I'm in a band." He shrugged. From the corner of my eyes I noticed Blake who grabbed his mobile back and started playing the stupid game. Sneaky. 

"As in, like a clout chaser." Ben spoke with hesitation.

"I don't know, ugh. I'm so frustrated." Reece spoke clutching his hair strands tightly.

Ping! 

Reece's phone rang.

He saw the username and sighed. He picked up the call and kept it on speaker.

"Yeah Anais, say." He spoke.

"Hii babes, I was wondering if I could maybe stay with you guys for a week." She spoke on the other side.

"What?! A week?" Reece yelled in shock.

"Yeah, I mean. I'm free and I really want to spend some time with you." Okay, now it was definitely getting annoying.

Blake, who was still too busy playing game, yelled "She's so whipped for him. How would she handle if he ever dated someone else?"

I smacked his arm and whispered "what are you saying Blake?" He just shrugged. What is wrong with this guy? 

"Who's this? What do you mean?" Anais yelled from the other side. She sounded pissed. All thanks to Blake and his "out of the world" mind.

Suddenly I saw Reece's eyes go wide, as if he got some idea.

"Anais, actually I had something to tell you."

"Oh babes, anything. Tell me." Anais spoke a little too lovingly for my liking.

"I'm dating someone." Reece spat out.

3 pair of eyes went wide in our room.  
What? In a relationship? With whom? Why didn't we know about it? I felt dizzy.

"What??? With whom?" Anais spoke our mind 

"With- uh-" Reece seemed to be contemplating about what to say. What is going on in this guy's head?

He turned towards us and spoke "With Blake."

-×-×-×-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, don't hate me. I don't hate Anais. She's definitely a lovely person. I just needed to use someone to get on with the plot.
> 
> Anyways, please leave a KUDOS if you like it.   
> Thank you for reading. Byee.  
> ( ◜‿◝ )♡
> 
> ~curvy


	8. Chapter 8

Blake's POV

"with Blake" Reece said with an intense stare. 

What? Did I hear him right? Did he just say that he's dating me? 

My eyes widened with disbelief. Does Reece likes me bac-

"What?" Both George and Anais yelled in unison, pulling me out of my thoughts.

Beep!

"Yass! She hung up." The green eyed boy cheered raising his fist in air.

"What is going on? Blake, you and Reece?" Ben asked.

What am I supposed to say? Reece and I aren't dating. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Blake. I didn't mean to drag you in on this." Reece apologized hastily.

"But Reece, what was that?" I asked, still confused on why he said that.

"You guys are dating?" George, who I totally forgot was even present in the room, spoke up. He still looked shocked and there was something else on his face that I couldn't quite figure out. Jealousy? Hurt? But why?

Reece sighed "No Georgey, we aren't dating. You see, Anais is a kind of girl who doesn't tend to get off ones chest. What I really mean is, I don't want her to come here. I don't want us to rekindle our so called relationship. That's why I said that I'm dating Blake and I'm so sorry for that Blake." 

Oh! Now I get it. It was all just to get Anais out of his life. He obviously didn't mean anything about us dating. Then, why does it hurts a little to think that Reece didn't mean anything?

"But, why Blake?" George asked gesturing towards me. He seems really shaken up with what just happened. Even more than me. 

"Yeah, I mean, you could've just said some random girl's name. Unless you swing the other way around." Ben raised his eyebrows.

Suddenly, Reece tensed up. I raised my eyebrows.

After sensing the tension, Ben spoke "Just kidding mate. Don't get all worked up. Sexuality is not a point here." 

Easing up a little bit, Reece said "Yeah, um. Actually the first time I tried to break up with her I told her that I like some other girl but she just shrugged and said that she'll eventually get me back with air quotations 'no girl stands a chance against me'" Reece said doing her impression.

"So, you decided to say Blake's name because then she wouldn't argue because he isn't a girl" Ben chuckled before continuing "woah man! Great plan, here give me a five!" Ben raised his hand where both Reece and him high fived. 

"Blake, you don't mind right." The tall blondie spoke up nervously. 

"Ye- yeah mate. I mean, anything for you. That's what true mates are for right?!" I faked a smiled. Obviously, Reece would never like me. I saw Anais's pic and she's quite pretty. No doubt Reece dated her.

"Thank you thank you thank you so much." Reece exclaimed pulling me in for a tight hug. I could smell his faint perfume on his baby pink colour hoodie he was wearing. It felt good being so close to him. You need to stop having these thoughts, Blake.

Reece pulled back and said still holding onto my shoulder "I think she's gone for good now. Hopefully she won't bother us anymore." 

While he was talking, all I could focus on was his pink, plump and kissable lips. It was so close to mine. All I needed to do was pull him closer and kiss those beautiful lips. 

"Ahem!" George coughed, that bought me out of my feverish thoughts. I need to pull myself together. I can't keep fantasizing about my bandmate's lips for goodness sake.

"Well, that being over I think we should go downstairs for dinner. Mum's calling." George implied.

"Yeah sure, let me set my mobile on charge first. You guys go ahead yeah." Reece said.

We nodded and went downstairs.

3rd Person POV

Reece put his mobile on charge and closed the door.

The mobile pinged.

A message entered saying - 

"I'm coming up tomorrow to meet you babes. Introduce your dear boyfriend to me yeah. Let's see for how long you guys will last though. Warm hugs and kisses"  
-Anais

-×-×-×-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like this lamo. If you do, then please leave a KUDOS for it. Would mean a lot. ♡
> 
> I'm still confused though -  
> BREECE OR GREECE?
> 
> Thank you for reading (◕દ◕)
> 
> ~ curvy


	9. Chapter 9

Blake's POV

"Holy Guacamole!" Reece exclaimed.

It was around 10 at night. We just finished recording a cover. We decided to record "Amnesia" by "5SOS". It was George's suggestion. I think we sang it pretty well. I was still strumming my guitar a little bit when Reece yelled out.

"What's up Reecey? Everything alright?" George asked hurriedly going next to Reece.

"It's Anais, she's coming over tomorrow." Reece declared.

"What? Why? What are we going to do? This is ridiculous!" George blabbered out.

I pulled myself together and asked "Why is she coming after everything you told her?" 

"She wants to meet you." Reece said looking at me guiltily.

I sighed. She is definitely someone who doesn't get over ones chest.

Suddenly Reece moved forward towards me and joined his hand infront of me "Blake, please help me out. I swear I won't ever bother you again. Please mate, please help me out." He begged.

Help? With what?

"Reece, calm down. Tell me what help do you need?" I asked comforting him.

"Please pretend to be my boyfriend infront of Anais." Reece asserted.

Both George's and mine eyes went wide on Reece's request. I had to be Reece's boyfriend. Of course it'll be fake but it's an opportunity I'm willing to take. Reece will be mine for a weekend. 

"Yeah Reece, sure why not? We can be pretend boyfriends for a weekend. Just a weekend right?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

Reece smiled, looking at me "Yeah mate, just for a weekend. Won't let her stay over for more than that."

I smiled and nodded.

Reece sighed and turned towards George "Georgey, you don't mind right?" 

George seemed to be in a deep thought but then he cleared his voice and spoke "Yeah, um Reecey, why would I mind?" Then he smiled that looked really forced and looked back at me saying "Blakey, be a good boyfriend for Reece aye. Or else I'll steal him from you." He laughed out.

Reece hit him lightly on his arm and we all laughed.

Next Day -

George's POV

We were sitting in the hall room watching the office. Mum and dad were out for work so it was just the three of us. 

Today was the day Anais will have to witness his ex boyfriend getting all lovey dovey with another guy. Doomsday for her. And maybe for me as well.

Last evening when Reece said Blake's name as his boyfriend, I was shook. For a moment there, I couldn't move. Later, I came to know the reason behind him calling Blake his boyfriend. There was one thought that lingered in my head though 'Was I not good enough to be called his boyfriend? Why did he choose Blake?' I knew I was overthinking but I can't help myself. 

Ting tong!

Reece stiffened up as soon as the bell rang.  
Blake put his hand behind Reece back and caressed it, soothing him down a little bit. I noticed Reece calming down after the touch. They both smiled at each other.

"I'm gonna get it then." Reece declared cutting his gaze away from Blake.

We nodded standing up to meet the cause behind this fiasco.

Reece went ahead and opened the door.

There she was! Wearing a pink jacket and black skinny jeans. Her blonde hair tied like a princess. Woah! She was really a princess. A Gallagher Princess to be exact. I was standing this far away and still I could smell her fruity perfume.

"Hello babes!" She exclaimed moving forward and pulling Reece into a tight hug. I huffed, give that guy some air! 

Reece, taken aback by the sudden hug, just patted her back uncomfortably and said "Yeah, welcome Anais."

She pulled back and smiled at Reece.

Reece spoke "C'mon yeah Anais, let me introduce you to others."

She raised her eyebrows and said "I'd love to meet others" air quoting the "others".

Reece faked a smile and came inside where we were standing.

"Guys, this is Anais." Reece introduced her to us. She moved towards me and pulled me in for a small hug.

"And you must be George. So Nice to meet Reece's friends." She cheered.

I forced a smile. Damnit! It was so hard to smile knowing she's here.

Reece put his hand on Blake's shoulder and said "Anais, this is Blake." He paused for a few seconds, looking at Blake as if asking for his permission. When Blake nodded, he continued "my boyfriend." 

Reece moved his hand and took Blake's in his.

I felt a pang of jealousy in my heart. Boyfriend - This word, even if it's fake between them, hurts like hell.

Suddenly, all I wanted was to be there in Blake's position. Be there holding Reece's hand. Be there as Reece's boyfriend.

I had to admit it.

I'm head over heels gone for this green eyed blondie.

-×-×-×-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the "Amnesia" cover? Greece were being super greecey in that video! 🤭🤭
> 
> Anyways, if you like this chapter, do VOTE, COMMENT and SHARE. It would mean a lot. 
> 
> Byee (๑♡⌓♡๑)
> 
> ~ curvy


	10. Chapter 10

Blake's POV

"So, how did you guys fall in love?" Anais asked raising her eyebrows.

We were all sitting by the swimming pool in George's backyard. It was a sunny day and Anais wanted to "feel the sun". Ugh.

I was gulping down my drink when I heard her question. Suddenly, I choked on my own drink and started coughing vigorously.

Reece noticed and rubbed my back, helping my breathing to get in control.

"Are you alright?" He mumbled comfortingly.

I took a deep breath and nodded "Yeah, yeah. I just choked on my drink."

"Why? Did my question take you by surprise?" Anais smirked.

I shook my head and said "Why would it?" yeah, it did.

"Okay, then tell me. How did you guys get together?" Anais interrogated.

"We...um...you see... we're in this band...and...we" I tried to make something up but it sure wasn't working. Oh, c'mon Reece! Say something.

"We met online." All of us raised our eyebrows. "Yeah, that's right! Blake and I started talking to each other online and then we met up. In fact, he was the one who suggested my name to Ben, our manager. So, thanks to Blake, I'm here today." He turned his gaze towards me and smiled.

I wasn't the one who suggested your name. It was George. 

Reece knew this. I turned towards George and his mouth was wide open in shock. He noticed my gaze and looked down. George looked hurt. 

"Is that so? How cute? Are you sure it'll work out? You guys are in a band and in a relationship. I mean, business and personal life doesn't work together you know. I'm just saying." She shrugged. She was so desparate. She's trying hard to break us up. It's not gonna happen though. You do know that you're not really together right...

"You don't have to worry about it Anais. I really like Blake and I won't let anything break us up." Reece smiled at me. His pretty smile that brightens up my world. Cute little dimples showing themselves as if it was just for me to see. 

I smiled back and we stared at each other for a few seconds.

*cough cough* 

George coughed bringing us out of our staring contest.

"How sweet! Anyway! I think I'll head to my room and take a short nap." She said in a bittersweet tone. "Reecey, take me to my room please." She continued.

why? don't you have feet? 

"Um, yeah sure." Reece mumbled and turned towards me "Blake, I think we should head back to our room as well." He said placing his hand on mine and winking at me.

I chuckled and nodded.

From the corner of my eyes I could feel Anais glaring at me.

George's POV

Blake took Reece's hand and they headed towards their room. Their room? When did they have their own personal room? I share it with them. Not to mention it's my own room.

I sighed. There's no way out of it now.

But... I can't deny the fact that I was really hurt when Reece said that Blake was the one who suggested his name for the band. It was me. I suggested his name. But, I can't make it right. I have to get a grip on myself.

Till tomorrow, then Anais will be gone and things will be back to normal.

\------

It's 8 in the evening and Miss whipped here decided to play truth and dare.

Who are we to deny? I sighed at her stubbornness.

I really don't like her. She's literally the reason I have to see my crush getting cozy with my best friend.

Yes, cozy.

Reece decided to play a little hard. He sat in between Blake's leg and leaned his back on Blake's chest. There was literally no space between them by now. 

"Okay, okay! I'll go first. Blake, truth or dare." Anais asked and obviously she aimed for Blake first. Seeing how she's treating him, I'm pretty glad that I don't have to pretend to be Reece's boyfriend.

Blake looked like he's contemplating on what to say. I'd be as well if I were to be in his position. Who knows what question she'll ask if he chooses truth and who knows what she'll make him do once he chooses dare.

After a little while of thinking, Blake spoke "Dare."

Anais smirked and said "Good choice." She sounds evil "I dare you to sit next to me." huh?

"Huh?" It's like Blake read my mind. 

"Yeah, c'mon. Get away from Reece and sit next to me." Oh! 

Now I get it. She's jealous of how Reece and Blake are getting cozed up.  
Oh well!

Blake looked at Reece as if asking his permission. Reece nodded.

Blake took the sign and sat next to Anais.

We continued our game. Reece asked me a what's my favourite video game. Blake asked Reece his favourite holiday destination, which is Japan. 

Finally it was Anais's turn who decided to ask me.

"George, what is your sexuality?" I gulped in shock. This question definitely took me off guard. 

why's she targeting me?

"I don't think it's relevant Anais." Reece spoke on my behalf.

"Oh c'mon, it's just us. You can tell us. And it doesn't matter right? Blake and Reece are gay. Tell us George."

Reece sighed in defeat. I looked around nervously. Do I really want to tell them that I'm gay? It wouldn't be so bad right? 

"I'm gay." I spoke out hastily looking at the ground that suddenly seemed really interesting.

I could feel their eyes widening. All their gazes fixed on me and I couldn't look up.

-×-×-×

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really boring. Sorry, I'm really tired today. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.  
> Lots of love. bye. ( ◜‿◝ )♡
> 
> ~ curvy

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a KUDOS and COMMENT your opinion.


End file.
